Never Forgotten
by Hikari Yagamii
Summary: Quite possibly the first in a series. Anyway, it's almost prom time for the first generation of Chosen, until certain events start happening...Probably PG13 in this chapter, but it'll be closer to R-rating as it goes on.
1. Default Chapter

Never Forgotten  
By: Codii (Hikari Yagamii)  
  
Don't own Dejimon: Dejitaru Monsutaas, never have, never will. I just like using the characters as writing subjects, since the possibilities are endless. Anyway, this is during the senior year for the first set of Chosen Children. Taichi, Yamato, and Sora are 18. Jyou is 20. Mimi and Koushirou are 17. Takeru, Hikari, Ken, and Daisuke are 15. Miyako is 16. And lastly, Iori is 13. Oh, one final note. This NEVER happens in the future. This is just the idea from a deranged mind.  
~  
"Taichi! Will you just agree or disagree already?"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Sora. I just need to think about it..."  
  
"What is there to think about? I mean, if you agree, the others will be able to come! If not, we're going to have to try it without you."   
  
"..Shut up, Yamato. I'm just not sure if I want them along. You both know how...delicate a situation like this can be."  
  
"Taichi-kun... There's five of us going. We already have it planned out. Now, if you'll just listen..."  
  
"HAI! I'll listen already..."  
  
"Arigatou. Taichi, if you can take Miyako, Yamato can take Hikari. I'll be able to take Daisuke or Takeru. I don't really know about Koushiro, though. Ken lives in another district, anyways."  
  
"Waaaaait.... Why do YOU have to take my imoutochan, Yamato? And why didn't you mention Mimi?"  
  
The blonde gave a nonchalant shrug. "Everyone at school knows Hikari. If you take her, they'd start talking. However, if I take her, it wouldn't be any big deal. And I thought you'd already heard; Mimi-chan asked Jyou."  
  
"..Who's Koushirou going to take, Yama-kun?"  
  
"No clue.. I heard he's taking Tsukao Ayashi. Then again, Ayashi might be nice enough to take the last soph."  
  
"I think she'd agree. After we get there, we can all split up, so they can socialize on their own."  
  
"Yeah.. The shounens will be flocking around Hikari, no doubt."  
  
"HEY! That just happens to be my imoutochan you're talking about."  
  
"Really? What are the odds of getting two people named Yagamii, and look similar, in school?"  
  
"Verrrrrry low."  
  
"Alright. You two have had your fun at my expense. I'll just be going home now.. Besides, Hikari will be dying to know if it all works out. No doubt she'll call the others in a heartbeat."  
  
"Ja, Taichi."  
  
"Ja ne, Taichi-kun!"  
  
"Ja minna."  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Moshi Moshi, Yagamii residence."  
  
"Hey Hikari-chan. Any news from Taichi?"  
  
"Not yet... Then, it's still early. If he's not back soon, and if I don't call you in an hour, I'll resort to asking Yamato or Sora."  
  
"Oi.. Feels like I've been waiting forever..."  
  
"Hang on... Someone's at the door.."  
  
"Haihai."  
  
Getting to her feet, she balanced the phone on her shoulder. Checking her watch, she was trying to figure out who it was. Putting the phone back to her ear, she walked towards the apartment door. "It's too early to be Taichi..."  
  
"Could be one of the Chosen.."  
  
"True.. But they all know Taichi has plans, seeing as how he's on the committee to get us in to the dance."  
  
"That's right... Any idea who's going with who?"  
  
"None whatsoever. I'll probably be going with Yama-kun or Koushirou."  
  
"So, what're the odds that I'll be going with Mimi?"  
  
"Nonexistent. She's taking Kidou-sempai." Sliding the lock back into the doorframe, she opened the door a cautious inch or so.  
  
The distant murmur of Daisuke's voice was blanked out, as she stared the police officer in the doorway.  
  
He checked his little notebook. "..Ms. Yagamii?"  
  
"h...hai..?"  
  
"I'm afraid we have some devastating news for you..."  
  
In the silence that followed his words, the only disturbance was the sound of the phone falling to the floor.  
~  
Bwaha.. So I'm leaving it as a cliffhanger for now. Review, and I'll consider another chapter. Lord knows I have little else to do online...  
  
  



	2. Something Not Right

Please, Wake Me Up...  
By: Codii  
  
-Continuation of disclaimer from chapter one.  


~  


"Hikari?"  
  
There was still no reply. He knew she hadn't hung up, though. Faintly, he heard the sound of ragged breathing, and heavy footsteps. _It's not Taichi...._ After all, she wouldn't have dropped the phone if it was him. After waiting a few moments longer, he shut the phone off. "That's it... Time to find out what's going on..." Picking up a faded leather jacket from the back of a chair, he picked up his keys, and left his apartment.  
  
--  
  
"I wonder why Hikari hasn't called yet, Patamon..."  
  
"Maybe she's busy?" The small, chubby Digimon shrugged.  
  
"Not like her to brush me off like that.. Wonder if everything's okay..."  
  
A tall, willowy blonde knocked lightly on the door, before opening it a little. "I'm sure she's fine.. Anyway, Daisuke's here to see you."  
  
"Oh, thanks okaa."  
  
Takaishi Natsuko smiled. "Don't worry..." With that, she left the doorframe.  
  
Leisurely getting up, he slowly went out to the livingroom. "Konbanwa, Daisuke. What brings you here?"  
  
The other shounen stood. "Have you heard from Hikari tonight?"  
  
"Not a word. Why?"  
  
"I think something's wrong.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I was talking to her about half an hour ago, and her doorbell rang. Then, she opened the door, and dropped the phone a few seconds later. I stayed on for at least five minutes, but she didn't even try to pick up."  
  
"That's odd... Did you find out who was at the door?"  
  
"That's why I'm on my way there. I stopped by to see if you had any idea what the hell is going on..."  
  
"Well, I don't know, but I'm going with you."  
  
A shrug. "Whatever. Grab your jacket and let's go."  
  
--  
  
"Ken-kun. Miyako's on the phone." The lightly drooping voice of the worm-type Digimon, Wormmon, piped up.  
  
"Arigatou, Wormmon." Putting down his book on quantum physics, the navy haired teen lifted up a telephone extension. "Salutations, Miyako-chan."  
  
"Konbanwa. Hikari hasn't called me back yet..."  
  
A surprised note dropped into his voice. "That's not like Hikari at all... I haven't talked to her, or any of the others recently..."  
  
"Haihai... Not even Takeru's called me..."  
  
"Well, I'm quite certain Hikari-chan is alright. After all, she's stronger than you'd think."  
  
"That's true.. You've already made me feel better. Ai shiteru, Ken-kun."  
  
A slight smile. "Ai shiteru, Miyako-chan."  
  
--  
  
"Izumi-sempai!"  
  
The short redhead paused, turning around. A smile crossed his features, as he saw a young boy approaching. "Konbanwa, Iori."  
  
The younger smiled. "Konbanwa, Izumi-sempai."  
  
"Why the big rush?"  
  
"Grandfather says I'm old enough to compete in the tournaments!"  
  
"That's great! I'm very happy for you."  
  
"I'd ask you to come to my first match but..."  
  
"But, what?"  
  
"It's on the night of your senior prom."  
  
"That is a tough one.. How about I watch for a few minutes, and then leave? I'll come back with the others, and we can all go out or something."  
  
The brunette beamed. "Alright. Sounds good." He scrawled out an address on a piece of paper, and handed it to Koushirou.   
  
"I'll be there. I promise."  
  


**_~_**  


Was there any point to this chapter? Maaaaaaaybe. Maybe not. Review, and I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. 


End file.
